A conventional flashlight 1 is shown in FIG. 1 and comprises a case 10, a rotating joint 11 pivotably provided at a front end of the case 10, the rotating joint 11 being adapted to rotate about a longitudinal axis of the case 10, two opposite conductive arms 12 and 13 provided on a head assembly, a bulb carrier assembly 14 pivotably provided in the head assembly between the arms 12 and 13, the bulb carrier assembly 14 being adapted to rotate about a longitudinal axis thereof between the arms 12 and 13, and at least one battery (two are shown) 15 provided in the case 10 for supplying power to a bulb 141 of the bulb carrier compartment 14 for emitting light. The emitted light is adapted to change its projecting direction by rotating both the rotating joint 11 and the bulb carrier compartment 14.
Also, an on/off switch 16 is provided on an outer surface of the case 10. The switch 16 has one end extended into an inner surface of the case 10. Moreover, a circuit 17 is formed in the flashlight 1 and is extended from a positive terminal of a lower battery 15 to one end of the switch 16 along the inner surface of the case 10. From the switch 16, the circuit 17 further extends to the arm 12, the bulb 141 of the bulb carrier compartment 14, the other arm 13, and a negative terminal of an upper battery 15. The switch 16 is operative to enable or disable the circuit 17. In the enabled state of the circuit 17, electric power of the batteries 15 is supplied to the bulb 141 of the bulb carrier compartment, 14 for emitting light directed to an object.
For example, a worker has to hold the case 10 and direct light emitted from the bulb 141 of the bulb carrier compartment 14 with one hand and use the other hand to repair a malfunctioned device on a machine table being illuminated by the flashlight. This is inconvenient.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a clamp for holding and fastening a lamp or flashlight so as to facilitate repairing of a malfunctioned device on a machine table being illuminated by the lamp or flashlight because both hands of a worker are free.